Locked In
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris has the rest of her day off from work and is tasked to deliever an important document to the cruel and intimidating Eric. Tensions will rise between the two as they're forced to comfort one another in more ways than one when they get locked in. (one-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**To make up for that cliffhanger in A Dream Within A Dream, Here's a oneshot**

 **Rated M for a reason: strong language and sexual content**

 **Characters and situations may be ooc at times: texting/using cell phones**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris was making her way from the tattoo parlor. The place was dead and Tori gave her the rest of the day off. She started wandering the compound, no real direction in mind when a voice called out to her.

"Tris! Hey, wait!"

Tris spun around, a small smile settling on her face. "Hey, Max."

He took a few breaths, having jogged the rest of the way to her. Grasping something from his pocket, he shoved it to her. Her fingers clutched the white envelope and turned it over in her hands.

 _Eric Coulter._ Her eyes locked back onto Max's dark ones. "I need you to deliver that envelope to Eric. It's important. I would but I have an emergency meeting at Erudite that starts at 3."

Tris glanced at the clock on the wall. "Sir, it's 3:35."

He raised his eyebrows. "I know. That's why I need you to deliver that to Eric."

She sighed a little. Eric was an intimidating man and she really didn't want to spend time with him—any amount of time. "Is he in his office or apartment?"

Max frowned. "No, he's in the basement."

"We have a basement?"

A small chuckle left his lips. "Turn down that corner there and make like you're going to the pit. But instead of going straight, branch to the right. There's a small alcove there and the door should be right there. Be careful, though. The steps are narrow." He paused and cocked his head to the side. "I feel like there's something I'm forgetting but I'm really late and the Erudite don't respond well to that. If there are any problems, call my phone and I'll get back when I can. Thanks." He smiled before leaving her—jogging in the opposite direction.

She huffed. "No problem," she grumbled as she followed his instructions.

She was close to the pit, now, and her eyes were scanning for the alcove Max mentioned. _It's to the right, right?_ She sighed—squinting past the rocks.

"Trissy! You wanna come shoot some targets with us?"

Tris spun around and found her friends walking back from the pit. Uriah and Marlene were holding hands, Lynn picking at her nails behind them. Christina was on Will's back, his hands wrapped around her thighs and her arms around his shoulders. She smiled before shooting them an apologetic look.

"Sorry, guys." She waved the envelope in front of her face. "Duty calls."

Uriah snatched the envelope and scrunched up his nose—immediately handing it back to Tris. "We're the ones who should be sorry, Tris. You have to deal with Eric. That's deadlier than standing in front of the targets while someone throws kniv—oh."

Lynn smacked him in the back of the head and he smacked her back—the two going back and forth. "I'm sorry about my idiot boyfriend," Marlene said before separating the two.

Will and Christina shook their head. "Good luck, Tris," Will called.

"Don't die," Christina said as the couple walked on—the other three following soon after.

"Thanks for your support!" Tris called after them, rolling her eyes.

She found the alcove Max mentioned after running her hands along the wall. It was a sharp turn to get around the corner but then it opened up into an even darker hallway.

At the end, she found the door Max was talking about. It was old and rusted metal—thick and dingy. _Boiler room,_ she thought as she read the worn-out writing on the door.

It was ajar when she reached for the handle. It was heavy and she struggled to push it open enough for her to squeeze through. Her feet kicked something out of the way when she fell through—the heavy door falling back to the frame and clicking shut.

 _What was that?_ She thought as she scanned the steps Her eyes fell upon a beat-up wooden block. _It was probably used to prop the door open._ Without paying much attention to it, she looked out into the room.

It was dark and damp, but oddly hot. The steps were pretty narrow, but she managed to get down without falling. The floor was dirty and gross as she padded her way through the room. "Eric?" she called out—shivering at how her voice echoed off the walls.

She heard his footsteps and she followed the sound—nearly bumping into him when she turned the corner.

"Watch where you're going, Stiff!" he grumbled, wiping imaginary dust off of his vest. "What do you want?"

She glared at him and huffed. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked bored—indifferent. She rolled her eyes and shoved the envelope in front of him. Raising an eyebrow, he snatched it from her. "Max asked me to give that to you."

He nodded and stuffed the envelope into his vest pocket. He narrowed his eyes when she stood there, eyes searching the room. "Anything else, Stiff?"

She growled low in her throat and amusement flickered across his face. "I have a name." She sighed. "What are you doing down here?"

"The maintenance guys are real idiots. The boiler is leaking and they tried to fix it and now it's losing pressure and it's affecting the whole heating system." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate people."

 _I've noticed._ "Isn't that something that should be handled by a professional?"

He glared at her and she shuddered in response. "Are you saying that I can't handle this?"

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched up in her throat. A smirk slithered across his lips and her eyes narrowed. "Well if it breaks, it won't be on the maintenance crew. It'll be on you."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for your concern, Stiff. Now get out of here."

She huffed and spun on her heels. _Ungrateful ass,_ she thought as she walked up the steps—faltering only once _._ She grasped the handle and pulled on the door—but nothing happened. Blinking a few times, she tried pulling on the handle again—the door wouldn't budge. _I could have sworn it swung inside._ She scanned the handle for a lock but there didn't appear to be one. She groaned. _This cannot be happening._

"Are you still here?" His voice carried from behind the corner.

She chewed on her lower lip. "I can't leave."

He came around the corner and leaned on the wall—giving a sideways smile. "Can't get enough of me?"

Snapping her head back to face him she sent him a glare—he grinned wider. "No, you ass. I _can't_ get out. Can't. The door." She stepped back and pointed to the door.

She watched as his grin slithered back—his lips tugging down slightly. His eyes darkened and he scowled. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

He stalked over to her and scanned the floor and steps. Bending down, he grasped the wooden block and shoved it in her face. "See this? This was propping that door open. That door is really old and it locks automatically when it closes."

"I didn't see a key-hole—"

He growled. "That's because it's on the other fucking side!"

She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry," she murmured softly.

He towered over her. "Sorry? You're fucking sorry? I'm locked in with a Stiff in the fucking basement—and you're sorry?!"

She jutted her chin out and matched his glare—his eyebrow raising in response. "I said I was sorry. I didn't fucking know! Stop yelling at me because it's not helping!" He puffed out his chest and opened his mouth but she kept going—giving him no chance to talk. "No! Shut up and help me find another way out." He blinked at her a few times. "There has to be another way out. Wouldn't they have replaced the door if there wasn't? I mean, this had to have happened before."

He took a few deep breaths and nodded slowly. "You check the left side, I'll check the right."

* * *

Tris was sitting on the small desk by the wall—Eric on the floor with his back against the wall. Her feet were swinging idly as she sighed.

"Won't someone come to find us?" Tris asked. "My friends know I'm here."

Eric's eyes were closed as he laid against the wall—snorting in response. "Your friends are so reliable." He scoffed as he stretched his arms out. "The only one who knows I'm here is Max and he's at Erudite."

Tris nodded slowly before her mind whirred. Hopping of the desk she fumbled in her pocket for her phone. Eric opened his eyes, glaring at her for disturbing him—then widening them when he noticed the shiny object in her palm. "Max told me to call if there was any problem," she mumbled as she unlocked her phone. Squinting at it, her heart sank. "No signal," she whined as she tried to hold her phone up.

"Send a text. If you can get one bar, it'll go through."

She typed up her message and hit send—standing on her tiptoes to try to get signal. Rolling his eyes, he hoisted her up. Squealing as his fingers grasped her hips, she shot him a pointed look. He shrugged his shoulders and she continued to search. "It's no use."

He put her down and grabbed her phone. Frowning, he put it on the sill above the door. "We'll have it keep trying and hopefully it'll go through." She nodded before propping herself back on the desk.

Tris' stomach started to rumble and Eric glanced over to her. "I skipped lunch today."

He rolled his eyes. "That was stupid."

"Can you try to be nice for one second?"

"I could." He rubbed his chin as he thought. "Probably won't." She grumbled under her breath and clenched her fists. A playful smirk plastered his face. "Careful, don't want to spend too much energy."

"Condescending ass," she muttered as she laid down on the desk. "I'm so hungry."

He sighed. "I am too." She bit her lip and closed her eyes—a small moan escaping her lips. "What are you doing up there?"

She gasped, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Sorry. I was thinking about cake. It tastes so good and I was just—never-mind."

"Bet you would taste really good right now," he mumbled under his breath—so low, Tris thought she imagined it.

"What?" She sat up and peered at him. He opened his eyes and glanced up at her, looking as innocent as he could manage.

"Bet it would taste really good right now." He paused, eyes darkening. "The cake."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Right." _I'm going insane._

* * *

Time ticked by and it was getting hot. Tris caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Eric take his vest off. She watched how his biceps bulged out of his shirt—the fabric sticking to his back.

His fingers grasped the bottom of his top and lifted—revealing his toned body. His abs were glowing with a sheen of sweat and they flexed as he stretched in front of her.

"Enjoying the show?"

Blinking, her eyes traveled up to his face, which was pinned on her—eyes dark and intense paired with a brilliant smile.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to fight the blush away. "Weren't you supposed to fix the boiler?"

He snorted. "When I get out of here, I'm going to kill the maintenance crew—then get a new crew to fix it. I'm done."

She huffed. "I thought Dauntless don't give up," she teased.

He glared at her. "I'm stuck in a hot basement—basements are supposed to be cold. And I'm stuck here with an annoying Stiff who won't shut up."

Tris felt her anger boil inside of her—snaking through her body and propelling her forward. Nothing else would have been able to make her feet stomp over to Eric and her fist connect with his jaw.

He stumbled back a few steps, hand rubbing his jaw and eyes wide in shock. "What the fuck."

She growled loudly then and ignored the hot pain that was shooting through her hand. Opening her fist, she slapped him where she could. Once across the cheek and a few on his chest—until his strong hands grabbed her wrists. "You're a fucking asshole!"

A deep rumble growled from his chest as he pushed her back to the wall—pinning her hands above her head. "Knock it off, Little Girl."

"What are you going to do? What's worse than being stuck in here with a pretentious, cocky prick?"

He raised his eyebrows—one hand keeping her hands pinned and the other blocking her knees from making contact with him. "Tris," he cooed. "Play nice." She glared at him and he maneuvered her legs so that they were on either side of him—using his body to push her against the wall. "When was the last time you got laid, you crazy bitch?"

Her eyes widened at that—heat flowing down her neck. She blinked a few times—memories rushing back to her and she felt tears prickling in the corners of her eyes.

Shock colored his face before a more unreadable emotion took over. "Shit. I forgot that you and Four broke up." He used his free hand to wipe away the tears—Tris' breath hitching up in her throat. "Asshole doesn't know how badly he fucked up."

Tris cocked her head to the side, confusion masking her face, before he caught her lips in his. She didn't respond at first, wide eyed and stiff—until he took her lower lip between his teeth and pulled, eliciting a low moan.

A grin played at his lips. "You like it rough, huh?" He asked huskily by her ear, hot breath pelting her neck as he kissed her pulse point. He peppered kisses up her neck, attacking her lips once more. His tongue prodded her lips and she parted them—their tongues battling for dominance.

"Mm-hmm," she murmured in response, arching into him and feeling his erection push into her belly.

His free hand rubbed down her body—sending shivers up her spine. "You have no idea how pissed I was when you punched me," he pulled back a little. "But then it turned me on when you kept coming—all fury," he whispered against her lips and she moaned, wanting more. He tightened his grip on her wrists and grabbed his knife from his pocket with the other. Twisting the blade down her chest, feeling her shiver beneath him. He cut down her shirt and bra, letting the fabric fall to the floor.

He trailed the tip of the blade down her chest—a trail of goosebumps following. He ghosted his lips over her nipple, flicking his tongue out as his knife reached the top of her shorts. In one swift movement, the fabric slipped off—her underwear falling soon after.

"You're amazing," he breathed against her neck as he worked the rest of his clothes down—his member springing free. He held onto her hip and hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as she slid down onto him. "You want me to be gentle?" He kissed up her jaw slowly, nipping at her skin.

He started rocking into her softly and slowly. She arched her back and tried to quicken the pace. "Fuck, Eric—I want you to prove to me how ruthless you are."

He stared at her for a moment before a wide grin crossed his face. "Don't say I never warned you."

She raised her brows as he slid out of her completely, a small grown escaping her lips. "You never—" She stopped mid-sentence as he thrust back into her—pulling out all the way and then slamming back into her each time.

She arched her back to meet his thrusts, his pelvic bone hitting her clit with each pump. His teeth clamped down on her nipple, tongue darting out to sooth each bite. He kissed and licked and nipped every inch of skin he could reach—her head lulling back and lips slightly parted.

He changed his angle to go in deeper, one hand on her hip and the other releasing her wrists to find her neglected clit. Tris let her fingers run through his hair—pulling and scraping. A low growl sounded from his lips—vibrating on her skin as he sucked her neck. She raked her nails down her back as he flicked her clit—tingles swirling down to her toes.

"You're a naughty girl, aren't ya?" he whispered in the crook of her neck—trailing up to nip her earlobe. "You're so fucking hot."

Her walls started to tremble and she tightened around him—curling her toes and pulling her legs in closer. "Don't you dare stop, Eric. I want to hurt all over and know you did this to me," she moaned as she kissed him, biting down on his lip and tasting warm copper.

He pumped harder and faster as she came—his name on her lips. He wasn't finished, though. He flipped her and bent her over the desk and rammed into her relentlessly. She had just enough time to ride out her bliss and brace her arms on the table before he thrust in again and again, getting deeper each time. One hand was rubbing over her heat as the other snaked up her body—pinching her nipples along the way. She gave a strangled moan as he gripped her neck lightly—pulling her back to him. He squeezed slightly and she was grinding back onto him with equal fervor. "Gods, baby, you feel so good."

Her name fell from his lips as he came inside her—his throbbing member stilling as she clamped her walls tightly around him. He pulled out slowly, wanting to feel her around him for as long as he could.

With a heavy sigh, he fell to the floor, pulling her with him. Curling around him, her fingers splayed on his chest—playing with his chest hair. His arm wrapped around her and held her close—the pair breathing in unison.

Tris let her eyes drift to his face and found that he was already looking at her—gray eyes clear and searching. "What are you thinking about?" she asked before she could stop herself—biting her lip as she watched the gears in his mind turn.

He inhaled deeply. "I'm thinking about you."

She raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

A small smile tugged at his lips. "How you're the most amazing woman I've ever known." Her heart was beating against her chest—trying to break free. A mischievous glint flickered through his eyes. "And how you're also the most irritating." Narrowing her eyes, she smacked his chest a few times before he caught her wrist with his hand and her lips with his own.

Their lips fit awkwardly at first—teeth gnashing and clacking together. Then it clicked and they molded together—tongues dancing with one another, as if they had done this dance a thousand times.

The pulled apart slowly—breaths still mixing together.

"I've wanted to fuck your pretty little brains out for a while, now." He pushed her hair to the side, fingers caressing her face. "Now that I have, I want more."

"More?"

"More sex. More you. More kisses. I want it all. Whatever that means."

"So, are we together?" Her voice was meek and she averted her eyes—afraid to see a mocking expression cross his features. His fingers gently pulled her chin back to face him—eyes searching hers intensely.

"I don't know much about this kind of stuff."

She sighed, nodding slowly.

He rolled his eyes. "But I'm willing to find out, _Stiff._ " He sighed. "If you are."

She considered him for a while and noticed a faint blush crawl up his neck. Smiling, she nodded her head. "I am."

"I'm not good with feelings. I don't know what you expect."

"I don't expect anything. I want you for you," she whispered against his lips. _I never thought I'd ever say that,_ her mind whirred as she flicked her tongue over his lips.

Laughing, they kissed and cuddled together. "I still have no idea how we're getting out."

Tris huffed and pouted. "I'm still hungry."

He gave her a wry smile. "I know what I coul—" A beeping jingle echoed in the room. Staring at each other, the two scrambled to their feet and ran for the door. Eric reached up and pulled her phone down. "You have a voice-mail."

Tris grabbed her phone and unlocked it. "It's from Max."

She turned it on speaker and hit play. _"Hey Tris! I hope things are going well and Eric didn't bite your head off. Anyway, I remember what I was trying to say before. The door automatically locks if it's shut so don't move the wooden block. But, if you do—just jiggle the handle up three times and it should unlock the mechanism. I'll be back in ten minutes, thanks again."_

She looked at the time. "He should already be here," she said as Eric reached for the handle.

"Here goes nothing." He twisted the handle up three times and there was a sliding click. Glancing to Tris, he pulled the door open. Tris grabbed the wooden block and placed it between the door and frame—sighing deeply.

They walked back to their clothes and Tris froze. "You cut all of my clothes off."

He widened his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. She glared at him and he rolled his eyes, tossing his shirt to her. "Here."

She snorted as she put the shirt on, drowning in the fabric. "Eric! You cut my panties!"

He chuckled softly and she cast him another icy glare—one that could rival his own. "I'm sorry—it's just that you said _panties_." Stifling another laugh, he threw her his boxers. "Here. I'll just wear my pants."

"Thanks."

They squeezed through the alcove—Eric's hand lingering on the small of her back.

"Tris?"

Tris looked over to where Four was standing—his eyes trailing over her appearance.

"Four," Eric said coldly, draping an arm around Tris and pulling her closer.

Tris blinked a few times but leaned into him—feeling the warmth that radiated off of him.

Four clenched his jaw and fists—eyes deadly and focused on Eric. Eric raised his brow and leaned into Tris—calm and collected.

Four turned to Tris, opened his mouth, then shut it. Shaking his head, he turned and stalked off.

"He might tell everyone about—this." She waved a hand between the two as they walked back to their apartments.

He shrugged. "Let him." He kissed the top of her forehead—her lips tugging up at the corners.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed some Eris action :) I also hope it makes up for that cliffy! Probably not, but what can I say? I'm a monster. :) Review, follow, favorite; be as lovely as you always are! Thanks! Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
